Arthur Dearborn (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed ex-wife | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (Dearborn); 6'8"Category:Height 6' 8" (Sunturion) | Weight = 160 lbs | Weight2 = (Dearborn) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Dearborn); SilverCategory:Silver Eyes (Sunturion) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Dearborn); NoneCategory:No Hair (Sunturion) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Scientist | Education = Ph.D. in Physics and Mechanical Engineering | Origin = Human mutate. Radiation-altered human | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = David Michelinie; Bob Layton; John Romita, Jr. | First = Iron Man Vol 1 143 | HistoryText = Arthur Dearborn was a brilliant energy scientist. Knowing that the supply of fossil fuels was dwindling, and believing that a future worldwide war would be fought over fuel, he came up with a plan to harness the sun's radiation. Dearborn's creation was the Star Well, a massive orbiting platform that would absorb sunlight and send the converted energy back to Earth. However, told that the station would not be viable due to cost by his employer Roxxon Oil, he volunteered for an experiment with their subsidiary, the Brand Corporation, that turned him into living microwave energy, allowing him to man the station single-handedly and without requiring food or life support facilities, thus making it cost-effective. Able to change his appearance at will, he created an "armored" look as Sunturion, the station's guard, protecting it against all threats. Iron Man (Tony Stark) was investigating the death of Allantown's population, finding that it was microwave radiation linked to the Well. The two briefly clashed, but then had to work together when the Star Well lost hold of its orbit and fell towards Earth. To stop the Star Well from crashing into a populated Florida area, Sunturion channeled himself through Iron Man's armor, learning that it was Stark wearing the armor in the process. With their combined powers, they were able to disintegrate the falling station, but Sunturion appeared to die. Instead of dying though, Dearborn's microwave energy was dissipated over the Gulf of Mexico where the Star Well splashed down. Roxxon eventually developed technology to reintegrate his body. He was reassembled to take out Stratosfire, who had been empowered using microwaves in a similar manner. Sunturion proved to be stronger than Stratosfire, draining her energy. Roxxon then tried to use a 'Zed Control' ray to regain control of Stratosfire. Arthur intervened and apparently exhausted his power in doing so. Arthur went back to work for Roxxon as a researcher. He briefly regained his powers due to the Ghost. After Kathy Dare shot Tony Stark, paralyzing him, Arthur spoke as a character witness in support of Stark during her trial. At the time, Stark was preparing to withdraw from public life and become Iron Man full-time, but the testimony of Arthur and others convinced him that there was still value to being Tony Stark. After Civil War After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. | Powers = As Sunturion, Dearborn was a being of microwave energy with a variety of abilities: * Flight * Microwave blasts * Absorb microwaves and other solar-based radiation * Phasing * Teleportation * Create holograms | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Sunturion on Appendix }} Category:Teleporters Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Intangibility